The new variety of rose plant of the present discovery constitutes a new and distinct variety of a garden rose plant which was discovered in a cultivated area in July 2010. The new rose variety resulted from a naturally occurring mutation of unknown causation on a branch of ‘KORadigel’, a climbing rose described in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,936, issued on Aug. 1, 2006.
The new rose plant was asexually propagated for evaluation. This new and distinctive climbing rose variety is named ‘KORswelug’.